Deserve
by megtries
Summary: Peter Parker had enough things to worry about. But when one of those things are taken from him, he gains a million more. He definitely didn't think meeting the Avengers would be one of them.
1. Chapter 1

"No Aunt May, I don't need a ride to school." Peter repeated, just as he did everyday when his aunt asked him that question. He grabbed his skateboard on his way out and yelled over his shoulder a quick "Love ya" before heading off to school. He ran down the steps, two at a time, and when he finally reached the cracked sidewalk, he threw his board in front of him and hopped on. Leaning and twisting, he made his way over to the place he had nick-named "Misery High", where he would spend the day being tortured and taught. As always, he was late.

"Ah, hello Mr. Parker. At least you are always consistent."

"I try Mrs. Luis."

"I'm sure you do." She finished with a sigh, then continued the interrupted lecture. "So, who here can tell me about the effect of temperature change on enzyme production?" Peter zoned out after the teacher started picking raised hands. He had learned this already. Of course, he had learned about everything in science class already. What's the point of having a favorite subject if you don't know everything about it? He was still failing the class, however, because most of the time he didn't show up. Sometimes duty calls, and he thought that saving lives was more important than relearning a boring matter such as enzyme production. Instead, he wrote feverishly on a filled notebook page, working on a new design for heavy duty webbing he was dying to test and try out. As the bell rang, Peter swiped all the contents of his desk into his weathered bag and put one of the straps over his shoulder. He walked over to Flash's desk, dropped a packet of finished homework in front of him, then hurriedly continued out the door. Apparently, Flash wanted more than just completed work today.

"Where you goin' Parker? You think you're so smart you can't even grace us with your presence?" His goons snickered. Unluckily, Peter was in a good mood. The night before's patrol was smooth and uneventful, only a couple muggers and a robbery. This was unlucky because when Peter was in a good mood, he became extra sassy and the jokes always flowed out smoothly.

"Sorry, I just like having conversations with actually intelligent people, but I guess I can try and talk with you. Hello Flash. School good?" He said the last few phrases over emphasized and slowly, so the primate could understand.

"You think your so hilarious, Parker."

"Well, I've been told I have quite a funny bone in me."  
"Oh, we might just have to break that then, won't we guys?" he called back to his goons. Before they could react, however, Peter was out the door and on his way to his third period class. When he was half way there and sure he wasn't being followed, he slowed his run to a walk. He walked into the class, math, and took a seat in the back. The rest of the day went by fast. Boring, but fast. But then the final bell and rang and Peter tried to sneak out without attracting the bully's attention. It didn't work too well. He could understand why he was always the target. He was younger than everyone else in the grade. The only 15 year old senior, but that did not mean they had to be so aggressive towards him. Sure, he had an attitude problem, and sure, he was annoying, but go pick on someone your own size, which Peter certainly wasn't.

"Hey Pete, we didn't get to finish our conversation from earlier. Where did we leave off. Something about breaking something?" The large boy joked with a grin.

"Oh yeah, we were talking about you breaking the record for ugliest kid in America. I was just reminding you that you beat that awhile ago. You should real-" His statement was cut off by him being shoved in the stomach, resulting in him curled in a ball on the ground. The unruly students then continued to kick him, bruising his ribs and face. When they finally decided they were done with him, they walked away laughing. Peter laid there on the grass for a while before slowly placing his hands under him and pushing himself up. He sluggishly rode his skateboard home, wiping the blood off his face everyone in a while so he wouldn't get as many dirty looks. When he arrived home, he was surprised to see his Aunt in the kitchen cooking.

"Aunt May!" He exclaimed, startled. "I thought you were at the hospital working the day shift."

"Yes well, Darcy said that-" The she saw his bloody face. "Oh Peter, what happened!?"

"It's fine, I promise, I just, uh, during lunch I.. I, uh, ran into a door." He saw the disbelief in his Aunt's eyes and hoped she would just humor him. Unfortunately, this was not his day.

"No Peter, I'm sick of the lies. The broken promises. Your father, your _Uncle_ would not support this behavior. Ben wouldn't want this from you Peter. He would be disappointed."

"Well, he's not here." He replied, before he even thought about what he was saying.

"Peter," she said with clear sadness and resentfulness in her eyes. They then turned to anger. "Peter, you're grounded. No leaving the house, no friends, just stay in your room. Come down for dinner and bring it up… I can't be around you right now. Not until your done being distant with me." Normally, Peter would have, should have, apologized, argued, and begged forgiveness from his aunt, but as previously expressed, this was not his day. Instead, he went silently to his room.

A couple of days passed by and he and his Aunt rarely saw or talked to each other. Then, one day, out of the blue, she told Peter that his clothes were ratty and old and they were going to the mall to get new ones. Peter just nodded, grabbed an apple, and headed out to the car. His aunt climbed in and they were on their way. Peter started the conversation.

"Aunt May-"

"No Peter, I don't want to hear it."

"But, you gotta believe me. I'm sorry, Aunt May. It's just, after Gwen-"

"I know Peter, and I gave you space, I gave you time. Until you can promise me you will stop going out and doing these stupid and dangerous things, I will not be able to forgi-" Then Peter's spidey-sense kicked in. A huge truck was heading right for them. He grabbed the wheel to turn them out of it's way, but he was too late. The truck slammed into them and Peter slipped into darkness. His last thought before unconsciousness won over was "I couldn't save her."

Peter woke up to the smell of a Hospital. Hospital's have this weird smell of latex and hand sanitizer. He jolted into attention and looked around. No one else was in the room. In fact, he wasn't even in a hospital room. He was in a waiting room. Then he remembered. His aunt. He had awoken in the car next to her. She was hurt Blood was on her face. He brought her here. He was too late. Foster home. 15 year old Peter Parker- no- _Spider Man_ , was going to a foster home. A lady in a grey pencil skirt and blouse approached him.

"Ok Peter, It's time to go now." Mrs. Granger. That was her name. He just nodded, wanting sleep and time alone. He didn't even remember getting in the car, or walking into the home, or being shown to his room or the other boys. Next thing he knew he was sitting alone at the edge of an unfamiliar bed. A bed he didn't deserve. In a home he didn't deserve. He couldn't save her. Peter grabbed his backpack, went over to the window, and jumped out, heading god knows where. Probably somewhere he deserved. Not somewhere nice like this. Somewhere cold and alone. He walked for what seemed like forever. Eventually, he found a nice, empty ally. He deserved this. He sat down, sliding his back against the rough wall. This was something he deserved. Then he realized he hadn't eaten since a couple nights ago. A couple nights ago when he had dinner with his aunt. His stomach growled, his throat burned and his eyes threatened tears. All he had was his T-shirt, his Spidey suit, and $4 and some pictures. It was November. He shivered. He derived this. Days went by. He didn't notice. He stashed his bag behind an old pizza box and went out as much as he could as Spiderman. If he couldn't save her, you can be sure as hell he was gonna save everyone else. Even if he hadn't ate, slept, or drank anything for what had been about 6 days. He was hungry, tired and thirsty, sure, but most of all, he was cold. He considered going to a homeless shelter, grabbing a jacket and some gloves. If he did that, though, Child Protective Services would be all over him.

One day, he was walking down the street when he noticed a raggedy little girl with an equally raggedy doll. Just as he was about to hand her his only 4 dollars, a man with a weird looking beard bumped into him, knocking him over.

"Oh, sorry kid." He held out a hand to help him up. Peter noticed another man standing next to him, a blond and very strong looking. He looked surprised at his buddy's clumsiness and offered Peter an apologetic smile.

"It's alright" Peter mumbled, but it turned out more like rasp. He took the man's hand, and immediately felt a small piece of paper in it. He got up, and the man grabbed his friend and hurriedly walked away. "Weird" Peter thought, then opened his hand to find a fresh hundred dollar bill. He looked up to the backs of the men and gaped at them.

Steve watched as the boy Tony had knocked over opened his hand, then smiled to himself as the kid stared at the hundred dollar bill. The teenager stood there for a few seconds, getting hit in the shoulders by people passing by, then turned to the small girl he had been looking at before they met. He walked over to her perch by the small street tree, knelt down, said something to the girl, swiped a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and handed her the bill, plus another small wad of money.

"Go buy yourself a new doll."

He didn't deserve it. He deserved to be broke. He was now $104 lighter than he had been before.

Steve heard the girl yell "Thank you mister, thank you!" Cap smiled and turned back to Tony, who had been watching him.

"What are you smiling at?"

"That homeless boy just gave the cash you snuck him to another little homeless girl." He said, astonished. Tony stopped walking and yelled "What!? Where did that kid go." He turned around, looking frantically for the generous boy.

"I don't know, he's probably long gone by now. Come on, we can walk by here tomorrow, see if he's here." He grabbed the billionaires arm and dragged him along.

Peter walked away from the girl as she thanked him. He went right across the street to his alley. He sat down, shivering, too tired, hungry, and cold to be Spiderman. He just wanted to sleep. So he did, even though he didn't deserve it.

"Oh my Gosh! There he is!"

"Really? Where?" Tony pointed across the street and down an alley, where a small figure was huddled. The two men rushed across the street, eager to meet the kid and reward him for his good deed. They approached his shivering sleeping form. "Maybe we should come ba-" Steve started to suggest when Stark went up to the kid and shook him, trying to get him to wake up. HIs eyes shot open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Here's Chapter 2. I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews so far. They made me so happy!**

* * *

Previously

 _"_ _Oh my Gosh! There he is!"_

 _"_ _Really? Where?" Tony pointed across the street and down an alley, where a small figure was huddled. The two men rushed across the street, eager to meet the kid and reward him for his good deed. They approached his shivering sleeping form. "Maybe we should come ba-" Steve started to suggest when Stark went up to the kid and shook him, trying to get him to wake up. His eyes shot open._

He saw two men hovering above him and panicked. Tony and Cap immediately noticed the bruises lining his jaw and neck and a cut across his forehead. Peter jumped up on his feet, dodged between the two, and started walking backwards fastly, saying "Sorry, I won't stay here any more. Sorry." Then he recognized the two. He saw them the other day. They were the ones who gave him the money.

"Hey kid, it's ok. We didn't mean to scare you. We just wanna talk." The blond man said. Peter stopped walking backwards. He nodded.

"So, why did you give that little girl the money. Is my cash not good enough for you?" Peter scoffed nervously. Funny how in front of weird mutant creatures and robbers who are trying to kill him he can throw out quips without a single second of doubt, but in front of two strangers who give him money, he can barely talk, Maybe it was because this time he was Peter Parker, not Spiderman, or maybe it was because he recognized the two.

"Yeah, I guess it's just 'Tony Stark money' has a bad rep. to it. Who knows where that came from, man?!" Tony and Steve laughed.

"So why did you give it away?" Freaking _Captain America_ asked him.

"She needed it more than I do." Peter looked down, embarrassed. He didn't deserve anything.

"You got parents, kid?" Stark asked him. Peter didn't look up, just nodded 'no'. "So why aren't you in foster care?" Steve saw the boy tense up, then all of a sudden he bolted. Damn, that kid was fast. He could easily catch him though.

"Should we follow him?" He turned to Tony.

"Nah, he'll come back. I have his bag" He held up the beaten sac like a trophy. "Let's see what's in here!"

"Don't Tony."

"Ugh! Fine. You're no fun. This is why I always bring Clint on my strolls through the city." Steve just rolled his eyes.

It wouldn't have mattered if they opened the bag. The only thing they would find was 2 pictures. One of his parents, and one of his Aunt and Uncle. He was wearing the suit under his clothes and the mask was in his pocket. He had just gotten back from patrol when he fell asleep for the second time in the 12 days he had been alone. Peter cursed to himself when he realized he had left his bag there. He needed those pictures. They were the only thing he allowed himself besides the suit and the clothes on his back, which were barely even there anymore. He decided to go be Spiderman for awhile, and hope that they had left before he came back. If not, he would have to face the consequences, even if it meant foster care. He needed those pictures.

As he swung through the city, he heard fire sirens. He usually didn't respond to fire calls, but he was desperate for some work to do. He needed to clear his head, get his mind off things. He approached the apartment building that was currently engulfed in flames, with 36 people still inside. He went in and out, each time closer and closer to passing out than the time before. He was exhausted, burnt in 4 different places, and he was having a hard time breathing, probably from inhaling too much smoke. His suit was blackened and disintegrated in someplace, throwing soot all over his arms, legs, and face. And he couldn't even take a shower when he was done. Great. Only one more person, than he could get back to his nap. He swung the last person out as the building collapsed. He ran off before they could even thank him, found an empty alley, changed into his clothes, got as much soot off him as possible, and walked back to the closest thing to what he could call home.

He sighed in relief as the two men were gone, but when he looked to get his bag, it was gone. Instead there was a note. :If you want your bag, come to the Avengers tower- Stark and Steve (Who does not agree with this): Great. He stashed his suit behind the pizza box and ran to get his bag. He needed those pictures. He was coughing and wheezing from the fire still, and running all the way to the Stark Tower was not helping. He slowly pushed open the glass door and walked into the big lobby. There was a lady sitting at the desk.

"You must be the boy they were talking about. Meet Mr. Stark on the main floor. Just ask JARVIS to take you there. Have fun." Peter mumbled "thanks" in a scratchy voice, still sore from the fire, smoke, and coughing. He stepped into the elevator and looked in the mirror. He suddenly felt self conscious. His face was filthy, you couldn't even tell the bruises from the mud and dust. His arms were much like his face, and his shirt and pants were ripped and full of holes. His hair was long and messy. He wasn't even wearing shoes. Now that he thought of it, his feet hurt from running here barefooted. He had lost his shoes, well, actually, he gave them to this 12 year old boy who looked like he needed them. He noticed that in the elevator there were no buttons. He remembered that Stark had an AI for the building, JARVIS. He decided to give it a try.

"Uhhh, JARVIS" He asked in his strained and cracky voice.

"Hello sir. What floor would you like to go to."

"Uhh, the main floor? Please?"

"Yes sir. I will tell Mr. Stark you are on your way up."

He was about to say thanks when a coughing fit came over him. Stupid smoke. He probably was sick too, considering he was out in the cold for 12 days and nights, and had had nothing to eat or drink. He reached the floor and the doors slowly opened. He looked to the left and saw a kitchen with some guy in it. He panicked. Was that Bruce Banner? THE Bruce Banner? The man noticed him the same time JARVIS spoke up.

"The boy you spoke of has arrived, Sir." It was then that Peter noticed the other side of the room. Sitting around a T.V on a mixture of sofas and chairs were the Avengers.

Black Widow and Thor were sharing a sofa and Steve and Tony, the ones from earlier, were sitting in chairs. He noticed that Hawkeye was missing. As he realised it, someone fell from the ceiling next to him. He jumped away in surprise and resisted the urge to attack, knowing it would not end well to assault an assassin. The man from the vent spoke first.

"So this is the kid Steve and Tony are fangirling over. Doesn't look like much." The archer shrugged.

"Rude." Peter faked a look of offence and Clint laughed, a little worried at the rasp in the little guy's voice.

"Seriously dude, I would not call it fangirling, just impressed." Tony replied defensively.

"Oh please, it's all you guys have talked about since you got back." Black widow added to the conversation, joining the people now grouped around Peter.

"Well, the kid surprised me. What can I say?" Steve said as he too stood up and walked over.

"What the boy has done was very noble" The god of thunder added, also coming over,

"Can we stop calling him 'the kid' and 'the boy'. What's your name?" Bruce called from the kitchen.

"Peter" he choked out, then went into a coughing fit. His eyes watered and someone handed him a glass of water. He took it gratefully and drank it with shaky hands while the team of superheroes stared at him concerned. When he was finished he said 'thanks" his throat better but still raw. Clint took the cup from his skinny hands and brought it back to the kitchen. Bruce wanted to get Peter off his feet. He looked like he might fall over at any moment.

"Lets all go sit down in the kitchen and we can relax." The group nodded and went over. They all sat around the table, the Avengers all staring at Peter. Steve noticed the boy becoming uncomfortable and started back up the talk.

"So, Peter, how old are you?"

"15"

"Do you go to school?"

"Um, I used to."

"What grade would you be in?"

"Oh , well, this was supposed to be my senior year." Clint laughed, trying to ease the tension some more.

"Look Stark, you guys can be child genius buddies."

"But I'm not a child anymore!" Tony replied in defence with a pout..

"You still act like one." Natasha muttered, and Peter laughed at the groups immaturity. Stark saw him laughing and pretended to be angry.

"Hey, don't encourage them!" he demanded, playfully hitting the laughing kid on the shoulder. Peter couldn't help but cringe at his healing burn was touched.

"Hey, sorry kid, did I hurt you?" He said worried and guiltily. The whole team was looking at him again. He tried to smile, but he guessed it looked more like a grimace.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's fine." While the others hesitantly continued the conversation, Black Widow decided to use her secret agent skills to find out about the kids physical state. She looked up and down his arms, seeing, under the thin layer of dirt, he was covered in bruises, scratches, and even burns. His face was in a similar state. His clothes were rags and she could tell the kid was probably left out in the cold with only them for the winter. He was skinny, too skinny, and looked like he needed a good 3 day sleep. She needed more information.

"So kid, where have you been staying?" She threw into the conversation the team had been having about science. Tony looked happy that he was invested in the subject. He was a smart boy. Thor just looked confused, but she noticed Clint and Steve doing the same that she had been. Observing the kid. Peter smirked nervously.

"Just, you know, around…" He looked down, playing with his hands, similar to the show that Tony had when he was embarrassed, scared, or nervous.

" 'Around' doesn't happen to be the side street you were sleeping in the other day, does it?" Steve knew the answer before he had asked it, but he wanted the kid to assure him.

"Maybe" Peter muttered. He was done with this little get together and just wanted to get back to patrolling New York.

"When's the last time you ate something?" Clint asked forwardly. He was never one to avoid confrontation. Peter just shrugged. "How long you been on the street for?" He slowly looked up.

"Not that long. Just a little over a week. I know what you're doing. I don't need your help or pity. I just need my bag. Can I have it please?" He demanded more than asked, clearly finished with their prying.

"Yeah, sure, I'll go get it." Stark slowly got up, glancing at the kid and making his way around the corner and down the hall. Peter needed to get back out there on the streets, where he belonged. He shouldn't have come here in the first place. Natasha, however, was not done with him.

"Where did you get those burns from?" She question abruptly. Peter ignored her. Tony returned with the bag.

"This thing is really light, kid. What do you have in here?" Peter took the bag from him. He debated whether or not to show them, but they had been nice, so he slowly put the bag on his lap, digging through until he found the right pocket. With shaky hands he pulled out the stack of two pictures. He placed them on the table next to each other, and pointed to the first one, of Mary and Richard Parker.

"These are my parents. They got in a plane crash when I was four. I was living with my Aunt and Uncle" He gestured to the second picture, "But my uncle was shot by a robber a year ago and my Aunt just died in a car crash, so they sent me to foster care, but I ran away"

"Why did you run away?" Steve asked. Peter waited a few moments, then shrugged. Steve and Tony were glad he didn't try to sneak away again. There was no way they were letting this hurt little boy back on the streets.

"I had to. I couldn't stay there. I had to be alone." He was looking down and playing with his hands again. They decided to drop the topic.

"That's all you have in the bag?" Tony inquized. Peter nodded for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. "No other clothes, no money, no food?" He shrugged. "Did you even have any food? Since you ran away." He stayed silent. "Seriously Petey! Bruce, make him a burger or something. No wait, I'm ordering a pizza. " Peter started to protest, but Stark wouldn't let him. "No stop being so damn noble all the time. You're gonna put Cap out of his job." Steve scoffed at that, but he agreed with Tony. The kid was great.

Normally this would be the time that he would tell them he couldn't stay, that he needed to get home to his Aunt. The thought made his heart flutter. 'Well' he thought, 'I could use some food. Spiderman's not gonna be any help if he's starving to death.' He looked up at the faces all looking at him and grinned. It couldn't hurt to stay.

"Thata boy! Alright what do you want? Anything, Really. Chinese, pizza, whatever you would like."

"Uh, pizza's fine." He answered.

"Come on, let's go sit over on the sofas." Clint suggested. He put a hand on Peter's shoulder to guide him over, and felt the kid flinch and duck out of it, putting his own hand there instead. He automatically felt guilty. "Shit kid, I'm sorry, I forgot. You Ok?". Peter nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The burn's around his body were healing, but the one on his shoulder and the one reaching from his hips to his ribs were still raw. Bruce, being a doctor, wanted to investigate the boy's injuries.

"Hey Peter, do you mind if I just give you a little check-up. Make sure you're not in too bad shape?" He asked uncertainly, unsure of how the kid would respond. Normally, Peter would have denied it. Pretended not to be hurt. Normally, though, Peter would have had his burns wrapped and treated with antibiotics. Again, Spider Man would not be helpful to the people of New York if he was dying from infection. Plus, his shoulder and side hurt. A lot. He paused, thinking for a few moments, then nodded. Everyone's faces turned from a concerned frown to a supportive smile.

"Great. We can just move over to the sofa." They all got up and made their way over. Steve sat in a chair, Tony stayed in the kitchen, dialing the number of a Pizza place, Thor stood off to the side of Steve's chair, and Peter sat sandwiched between Bruce and Clint. He felt oddly comfortable with the archer. When they were all settled, Bruce began his inspection. "Ok, so where do you think we should start."

Peter fidgeted then said "My shoulder, I guess, and my side." He seemed really nervous. Clint was surprised he wasn't freaking out. I mean, he was some street kid, hanging in a billionaire's huge building with the Avengers. Peter was actually taking it pretty well though.

"Ok Pete, can you just take off your shirt so I can take a look?" Peter removed the thin piece of fabric and everyone grimaced and had a look of shock on their faces, well, everyone but Natasha, who always kept her composure. Along Peter's ribs were dark bruises, his skin was blotchy and red. He had 3 long scabs along his back, looking almost like claw marks. On his side, there was blackened skin, looking as though it was healing. His shoulder was also blackened, but not as bad as his side. Along the burns, his skin was dark red and raw. Tony looked over from the kitchen and started cursing. Bruce just bit his lip. Peter looked down. He didn't know it was this bad or he wouldn't have let them look. Oh well, too late now. Thor finally spoke up.

"What villainous creature has done this to you, young midgardian!?" He exclaimed, standing up and walking over to get a better look at him. Tony walked over with a wet wash cloth.

"Here, wipe that dirt off your face." Peter took the cloth and pressed it against his skin. It felt cool and gentle against his burning face. When the dirt was removed, the team could see an inflamed burn stretching from his ear to his chin. He had a cut across his forehead, a black eye, and numerous bruised scattered across his child-like face. Bruce began to work. First, he checked the kid's temperature. 99. Not good, but not too bad. He inspected the burn and cut on his face, but they were not that bad either. Most of his other injuries looked old, except for the burns on his face, shoulder, side, and the ones scattered across his arms. He looked at the boy's shoulder. It needed wrapping and medicine, so it wouldn't get infected. His side needed the same. He sent Steve to go get them, seeing as the soldier was starting to look sick from the injuries on the juvenile's body. Steve returned, and Bruce started to put the medicine on the youth's burns. 'What happened to this kid?' Clint thought. Natasha was apparently thinking the same thing.

"How did you manage to fry your skin?" She questioned. Peter looked up at her.

"Well, I was walking down the street, and I heard sirens. I wanted to see what was happening and if anyone needed help, so I followed after the fire truck I saw racing down the street. When I got there, they were trying to put out the fire, but it was going slowly, and there were a lot of people in the apartment complex. I heard some officer saying that they needed back up and they were gonna call the station to get some more trucks to come, but the building was in bad shape, and there was no way they were gonna get those people out. The place was gonna collapse soon, so they called the fire fighters out. There were still people in there though, and they were just gonna leave them, so, I don't know, I guess it was just instinct? I just ran in. I know it was stupid, but I got all the people out before the building fell down. It was worth it though, ya know?" The team nodded. They all knew too well. Peter noticed their unspoken agreement. "Yeah, I guess you guys would know. You do things like that all the time. Save people." Bruce had finished the wrappings while he told the story. Peter went to grab his shirt, but Tony picked it up before he could.

"No way. You need some actual clothes, not these rags. I'm probably closest to your size. They'll probably be it bit big, but it'll be better than this" He ended, gesturing to the mangled shirt. Tony was out of the room before Peter could deny it.

"Ok kid, so you seem to have a cold, probably from being out in the freezing air and rain." Bruce said, explaining what he found out about the boy's condition. The youth nodded. He figured. "Your arms are pretty burned up," Bruce continued, "But they seem to be healing nicely." Peter smiled to himself. Thank the lord for superhuman healing abilities. "Your shoulder and side need to be cleaned daily and the cream needs to be reapplied each day. I recommend that you stay here until you're better." Than Stark barged in.

"I second that notion. All who agree say 'I'." A chorus of "I"'s echoed the room, and Peter then really couldn't do anything about it. If all the Avengers wanted him to stay, he guessed he would have to. Spiderman could take a break until he was better. He nodded and Tony threw the shirt he had grabbed at him, which Peter caught perfectly.

"Welcome to the tower, kid." Peter smiled, but frowned a little on the inside. Should he really be enjoying himself right now? He shook it off though. He would be gone by tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, here's chapter 3! Sorry, it's a little shorter than usual, but I hope you like it! Reviews make me scream for joy! (Not kidding, it annoys my friends so much. Tony: What friends?! Me: Shut up, Stark! This story isn't even about you!) Anyway...here it is!**

* * *

 _"_ _Welcome to the tower, kid." Peter smiled, but frowned a little on the inside. Should he really be enjoying himself right now? He shook it off though. He would be gone by tomorrow._

They spent the rest of the night watching movies and eating pizza. Peter ate 4 before he was full, out eating Steve and even Thor. When the credits came on for the last movie, they had already watched 7 and it was midnight. The Avengers were all asleep, so Peter took the opportunity to go back in the allyway and grab his suit. He jumped out the window and climbed down the side of the building. He reached the old pizza box and threw it aside, revealing the crumpled ball of blue and red. He pulled it on and searched the street, daring trouble to try and fight him after finally being well fed and cared for.

He got to the tower at 5 in the morning. The heroes were all in the same position as when he had left. He stuffed the suit into his bag, leaving it on the table, and went back to the sofa, finally going to sleep. He woke up again around 10, looking around and seeing the Avengers all at the kitchen table. Tony noticed he was awake.

"Hey, kid. Sorry, we didn't want to wake you up. Want some breakfast?"

"Sure." He went over and noticed that his backpack was on the ground. Hopefully, they hadn't looked through it.

* * *

10 minutes ago in the kitchen:

"I'm starving, get Peter's bag off the table and lets go!"

"Calm down Tony. Hey, this seems fuller than it was before…"

"Gimme, Capsicle." Tony grabbed the bag and looked through it.

"No way." He whispered in awe at the outfit inside.

"What?" Tony zipped up the back quickly.

"Nothing." If the kid didn't want them to know their secret, Tony would respect that.

* * *

 **They were in the middle of breakfast when the Avengers alarm rang.**

"Oh, sorry Pete, we gotta go!"

"Yeah, I get it. Go ahead." _I have to go too._ They all ran out the room and in the next minute Peter followed. He asked Jarvis where they were.

"They are currently fighting a robot, sir. I believe Spider Man would be a great help in the current situation."

"Wait, you know? Don't tell anyone."

"My circuits are sealed, sir." He headed off, using the directions Jarvis gave him. He found the location and the scene he saw was obviously asking him for help. He swung in, grabbing the giant robot's arm and adjusting its arm so the shot it fired hit above Hawkeye and didn't actually hit him. The archer looked up at him and spoke into the comms.

"Hey, guys, we have a little back up…..It may or may not be Spider Man…." He turned to the boy in the suit. "Stark just yelled at me to make you go home? Sorry, I dunno why."

"Well, tell him I said no thanks." Peter saw it before the others did. The robot was weakening, firing off its last shots as it fell to the ground. Tony started to cheer and spun around to say something to Cap, but the robot angled it's arm at Ironman's back. Peter jumped off the roof he and Clint had been talking on and dove in front of the blast, Tony turning around as it hit Spiderman.

"Peter!" He yelled, and shot multiple repulsor blasts at the already powered down robot as he ran to his side. Steve noticed the name that had been called.

"Wait, what do you mean, _Peter?_ That's _Peter? Why is Peter here!"_ He screamed, running over to the unconscious figure. Tony quickly scooped him up.

"Hulk, we need Banner. Everyone meet at the tower." He carried Peter bridal style to the tall building and landed on the platform, walking swiftly into the medical center. The others arrived moments later, Bruce running into the room attempting to button up a back up shirt he had packed to wear after he changed back from the Hulk.

"What happened?"

"Laser shot to the shoulder, hurry Bruce." They tore away the ripped section of the suit to reveal a blistering hole the size of a fist. Bruce noticed other injuries on the shoulder too. A light burn that was obviously healing. He took off the hero's mask.

"Peter? Peter is Spider Man?!" Tony sighed aggravated.

"Yes, now _fix him!"_ Bruce got to work.

Peter woke up again and shot up in bed. He felt for his mask and panicked when it wasn't there. He looked around the room and noticed Clint and Tony sleeping in chairs. He tried to remember how he got there. Battle. Giant robot. Laser. _They know I'm Spiderman._ Steve walked into the room holding 2 cups of coffee, but put them down when he realised that Peter was awake.

"Peter! When did you wake up?"

"Just a few seconds ago….what happened?"

"After the beam hit you Tony brought you back to the tower." Speaking of it reminded him that the two men that were supposed to be keeping watch were passed out in the chairs. He walked over and shook their shoulders, causing them to jolt awake.

"What? Cap?" Steve pointed to Peter.

"Good job watching over him guys." Tony stood up and walked over to Peter.

"Hey, Petey. How's your shoulder?" He rolled it and winced, but it felt better than he thought.

"It's good. Thanks."

"Well, we weren't going to let our favorite bug boy die, were we?" Peter looked down defeated.

"So, you guys know I'm Spiderman." He was surprised by Tony's reaction. He thought he would have scolded him for not telling them, or being reckless, or too young, as he had heard plenty of times before.

"Yeah, that's awesome! You know, I was beginning to get upset because you're just a kid and by hanging out with the Avengers we were putting you in danger. But your Spiderman! You put yourself in danger anyway! Now we can hang out all the time. In fact, you're moving into the tower, kid."

"Um, I don't know about-"

"Nope, not an option, Petey. You're staying forever." Steve sighed.

"Tony, I don't think we can adopt him."

"Why not?!"

"Because the press would go crazy, 'Avengers adopt orphan boy.' If the world knew that a kid was living with us it would be putting him in danger. Villains would try and take him, and that would reveal his identity when he stopped them."

"Honestly, guys, I can take care of myself. Please just forget this ever happened." They gaped at him.

"No way! Peter, we want you to stay, you're awesome!" Clint yelled.

"Besides, you weren't exactly taking care of yourself before, you probably would have died out there on your own." Tony added.

"Kid, you're really great, and we would officially adopt you if we could, it's just not safe." Steve said, placing a hand on Peter's uninjured shoulder.

"That doesn't mean he can't live with us though, off the records!" Tony reasoned, and Cap thought about it, then smiled in agreement. Peter smiled to himself. Maybe they could make this work. He could live with the Avengers. For once, he wouldn't have to worry about saving people he cared about, they could care for themselves. That's when Natasha walked in.

"Peter, I ….I found some relatives of yours. It's your great Aunt and Uncle, they….they live in italy. They want to take you in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm super sorry for the wait and for the length of the following chapter. I had total writer's block and I also am trying to write too many things at a time because I have a horrible attention span. I finally know where I'm going with this, however, so updates will probably be sooner. Thanks for bearing with me and I hope you like it.**

Peter lived with the Avengers for a week until his great Aunt and uncle arrived. In that time, it was bittersweet, because they became a family. The group if superheroes sat around a table and ate grilled cheese, they argued over what show to watch, they had a board game night. Peter would miss that. The worst part of the move, however, would be the fact that he couldn't be Spider Man anymore. He couldn't save any more people. He was finally starting to feel better about what happened, he had finally forgave himself and wanted to move on, live with the Avengers and actually become a happy carefree teenager like he used to be. Every time he began to enjoy the moment, though, he remembered he was leaving. The day finally came that his future guardians arrived in New York and visited the tower.

When the old couple appeared in the lobby he had been waiting in, Peter panicked. He didn't want to go live with some random people in Italy. He wanted to stay. Aunt May had said that she wouldn't be able to forgive him, and that was making Peter unable to forgive himself. Aunt May wouldn't want him to waste his life, though. She would want him to be happy. He was happy with the Avengers, not with some people he never met before. He didn't really have a say in the matter, though.

"Hello, my name is Sebastian, and this is my wife Annie." The man was wearing dark clothing, and his eyes reminded him of something he had seen in villains he had faced before:

"Hi. I'm Peter." Cruelty, greed, and an unforgivable nature. He already didn't like him.

"Nice to meet you, my boy. Now, are you ready to go?" Peter grabbed his bag off the desk and followed them out to their car. He had already said his goodbyes to the Avengers. They decided it would be best if Peter's Aunt and Uncle didn't know about the superheroes he had been living with. As soon as they got in the car, Peter sensed trouble. It was as though a static charge went through him, the hair on his neck sticking up. Spidey sense. He brushed it off though. It was probably just nerves. They were driving down a busy road when they really started going haywire. He wondered what was wrong with him as his sense itched his neck and back. Then, Peter saw the truck coming.

"Stop the car!" He screamed, shutting his eyes tightly, hoping they listened and it wasn't too late. Hoping that he could save them, just like he had wanted to save Aunt May. He was lurched forwards as Sebastian pressed on the brakes, complying with Peter's yell as he noticed the giant truck coming towards them, but it wasn't soon enough. He knew it wasn't. Peter yelled as the car collided with something metal, but opening his eyes, he realised it wasn't the truck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here is the final chapter! This was my first multi-chapter story, so sorry if you hate it but I hope you didn't! Thanks so much for the reviews/favorites/follows! You're all amazing and I hope you enjoy!**

"Peter! Peter, are you okay?" Tony, wearing the Iron Man suit that had saved his life, threw open the door and pulled him out.

"I'm fine, Tony. What about them? Are they okay?!" He gestured to the two people in the front of the car that Steve and Natasha were pulling out. Peter hoped with all his might that they were okay. He didn't know what he would do if they weren't. If two more people, two more family members, died because he couldn't save them…. When Tony didn't answer him and he heard ambulances in the distance he started to panic. "Tony! Tony, are they okay?!" The billionaire ejected himself from the suit, stepping out to pull Peter into a tight hug.

"I think their going to be fine, Pete." He sagged against him, relieved that he wasn't to blame for more deaths. Tony let him go and Peter could see a look of pure worry and regret on his face. "I was so scared, Pete, We were watching, I was flying above, to make sure you got to the airport safely, and I saw the car and I didn't know if I would make it in time and-" This time, Peter initiated the hug.

"Tony, It's okay, I'm okay." Next thing Peter knew, Steve had come up and joined the hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe, kid." Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Bruce also joined, making a ring of support around Peter.

"We're never letting you out of our sights again." Clint muttered, pulling an arm out of the hug to ruffle the boy's hair.

"What about Sebastian and Annie? Don't I still have to go live with them?" The hug was dissolving, each member pulling away one by one, but the essence of family still lingered in the air.

"I think we can work something out." Steve grinned.

"I'm sure you're aunt and uncle won't mind you staying in New York to fulfill an internship position that recently opened at the Stark Tower." Tony added.

"Really?" Peter asked, excited.

"Yeah, and you know? While we're at it, you should just move in. We don't want our little intern living on the streets." Peter laughed and smiled larger, even though it was barely possible for a grin to be so big. The Avengers all went with him to the hospital, checking out his minor injuries and giving him the green light to go home.

Home.

2 weeks later

"Pete! Petey, get back here you little bug!" Tony screamed, running through the halls, chasing the agile kid.

"Never! I'm showing them this!" He held up a small disk, no doubt able to play a video or show pictures of something embarrassing Tony didn't want the others to see. Peter reached the living room and threw the disk to Clint, who caught it gracefully and slid it into the DVD slot on the large mounted TV. All the Avengers sitting around the sofa snickered as pictures of Tony strung upside down with white lace-like webbing appeared on the screen.

"Eject, Jarvis! Eject!" Peter only laughed at the flustered genius.

"Sorry, Tones, J is on my side."

"How did you get _my_ AI, the one _I_ made, to be on your side!?" Peter would have answered, but he got a text on his phone.

 _Hello, Peter. I just wanted to let you know your great aunt and I are safe back in Italy. I hope you enjoy your new job._

Peter smiled to himself. He then had an idea.

"Hey Tony, what if we made a holographic disk player?" Tony stopped looking mad at him and thought about it. He pointed to the elevator.

"To the lab!" Peter laughed as they both ran down to the room, probably to emerge 3 days later with a brand new invention. As they reached the doors, Peter paused, He pulled out his phone, sending a quick _Thanks. I'm glad you're both okay._ To Sebastian and Annie, before pulling up an old picture. Tony had managed to trace down his old phone he had during the original crash and now Peter had all his old pictures. He opened the gallery and smiled at one of them.

Him and his Aunt, eating icecream on a park bench 3 or 4 years back. Uncle Ben stood in the back, chasing away a bird that was attempting to eat Pete's chocolate dipped cone from his hand.

"Peter, You coming or what!?" Tony yelled from inside the lab. Peter laughed and glanced one last time at the phone before slipping it into his pocket and walking through the door.

"Calm down, old man. I'm right here." The door clicked shut behind him and he walked behind Tony, leaning over his shoulder to look at his already started blueprints.

Finally, he deserved a home again.

The end

 **And there you have it, folks. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
